


It's a Dog's Life

by JonasDarkbloom



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, puppy!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasDarkbloom/pseuds/JonasDarkbloom
Summary: “To summarize what Cisco said,” Caitlin stood up from her chair, “A woman turned Barry into a puppy with her magical spear.”





	It's a Dog's Life

“Why are we at S.T.A.R. Labs at 3 in the morning?” Oliver asked, eyes half open and closed as he spent hours on a train from Star City to Central. It was unexpected. Oliver thought he would have a peaceful day today. No criminal activity, no drama, no fighting… just peace. He had a lovely 3 hour facetime with his scarlet boyfriend. They talked about future movies they could watch together, places they could go on dates.. And some other stuff. In their defense, it’s been 3 days since they’ve last… personally interacted, if you know what I mean. They totally did not have phone sex, at all! Well, if it’s facetime, then facetime sex? Which totally did not happen! Oliver pouted his lips as Barry stated there was a bank robbery he needed to stop, and he gave the other a quick “I love you” before the call ended. For the remainder of that afternoon, he sat on his couch in his loft with a book in his hand and a cup of coffee on the coffee table when Felicity busted through the apartment doors with a suitcase.

 

“Pack your bags, we’re heading to Central City!” She greeted him, holding up two train tickets.

 

“We’re what now?” Oliver asked, getting up from his comfortable position on the couch. “Is there something wrong? Is Barry okay?” His gut started twisting as he listed all possible reasons on how Barry could be hurt.

 

“Relax, lover boy,” Felicity rolled her eyes, “It’s a surprise! Something’s, uh, happened in Central and you have to see for yourself!” Felicity’s smile got brighter and indicated nothing negative happened in Central. With that, Felicity forced Oliver to pack his bags that was enough for a whole week and they took the train to Central. Oliver truly regretted rejecting that nap he wanted in replacement for reading as he started drifting off on the train. His eyelids felt heavy but his brain kept telling him to wake up.

They arrived there in a few hours, in the dead of night. Walking to Star Labs in the peaceful night as the moon glistened above and the star twinkled with the cool winter air, he felt surprisingly euphoric. This differed from Star City at night, where people keep getting murdered left and right. Diggle stayed behind with Lyla and Diggle Jr, and he promised to look after the city with the help from Laurel, Thea, and Roy. Oliver kept pestering Felicity with questions on what the hell was happening, but Felicity just smiled at him and had a smug look in her eyes. The two were inside and walking to the cortex when the most unexpected thing happened. A golden retriever ran from around the corner and jumped on Oliver’s legs. Oliver jumped and yelped, while Felicity heart melted at the sight. The puppy wagged its tail as he looked at Oliver. The puppy turned its eyes to Felicity as she crouched down.

 

“Well, aren’t you the most cutest thing?” Felicity took the puppy into her arms and gasped n how soft its fur was. “You have to hold him, Oliver!” Felicity held out the puppy, and Oliver reluctantly took him into his arms. He suddenly felt content on how soft the puppy. He felt a connection to the puppy, like he’s known the puppy for years. He shrugged off the feeling as he petted the puppy.

 

“Come on, let’s see what this little guy’s doing here.” Oliver nodded his head in the direction of the cortex and the two walked their way over there, with the happy puppy still in Oliver’s arms. The cortex was a mess. Caitlin was looking on her computer. Was that the Wikipedia page on dogs? Cisco was laughing with Iris, face turning red as he squinted his eyes and laughed a little bit too hard at her joke. Joe was holding two boxes in his hands; one for bacon flavored dog treats and another for beef flavored dog treats. He was trying to decide which one was the healthiest. Harry was scouring through a box that had dog toys in them. Oliver’s face fell when he didn’t see his boyfriend anywhere.

 

“Where’s Barry?” Oliver asked, catching everyone’s attention. They all noticed the dog in his arms, and they all tried not to burst out in laughter. Cisco stepped forward. “Well, um, you’re holding him.”

 

Oliver looked at him in confusion as he looked at the puppy. What in the world?

 

“Okay, so like it’s 11 am and I’m reading a comic when the alarm buzzed and there was some bank robbery going on and I was personally offended because I just got to the climax of the comic which by the way wasn’t even that shocking, and then I vibe there with Barry and turns out it was a woman dressed in a black dress holding some sort of spear and pointing it at the manager. So Barry gets everyone out of there and it’s just the three of us, then the woman points the spear at him and some sort of beam shot out and hits him and now he’s…” Cisco gestured his hands to the puppy with an awkward smile.

 

“To summarize what Cisco said,” Caitlin stood up from her chair, “A woman turned Barry into a puppy with her magical spear.”

 

Oliver stood there in shock. After a moment, he looked down onto the puppy in his hands that was panting and wagging his tail. He just noticed, but the puppy had the most striking blue eyes.

 

“Barry?” He asked with hesitation in his voice.

 

The puppy responded with a happy bark, and Oliver gasped. He put down the puppy which made his way over to Joe with the treats. “So that’s…” Oliver pointed a finger at Barry, “my boyfriend?” Everyone nodded, and he turned to Felicity. “Did you know about this?”

 

Felicity awkwardly smiled, “Caitlin called me and told me the whole situation and at first I wanted to tell you right away but I figured it would be better to see your reaction when you actually see Barry as the puppy.”

 

Oliver shook his head as reality hit him hard like a truck. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead and took a big sigh. He stayed like this for a moment until he heard Cisco whisper to Caitlin.

 

“I _dare_ you to eat a dog treat.”

 

* * *

 

Pretty much after that, life got hectic. He was forced to take care of the enthusiastic puppy and he stayed in Barry’s apartment. If they weren’t heroes of their own city, Oliver would totally have bought him and Barry their own place already. But instead, they had to sleep at each other’s apartments when the other would stay over, which most of the time was Barry because of the whole super speed thing. Oliver thought taking care of a puppy would be so easy, if not for the fact Barry was so energetic all the time. Barry would lurk at night, looking for something to do and crash into something, waking Oliver up.

 

“Go to sleep, Barry!” Oliver shouts from the bed.

 

Oliver would find Barry on the counter, looking down on the ground with a sad look in his eyes as he was afraid he had no idea how to get down. Why would he climb there in the first place? Oliver would never admit it, but he found the sight adorable. Bath time was the hardest. One time, Oliver couldn’t find Barry anywhere. He frantically searched around the apartment looking for the small sized retriever. His gut twisted after being unable to locate him after 2 hours. He did find him though, near the park, playing in the mud.

 

“There you are!” Oliver sighed as he approached the dirty puppy. Barry however, ran from the scene and fled immediately, not wanting to leave the park. It took about 30 minutes for Oliver to catch him though. Oliver chased Barry around the park, tripping on rocks, hitting branches on trees, falling in mud puddles, even running away from a squirrel who started chasing him. After realizing Barry was too fast for him, he started noticing a pattern. Barry would go around the park by running up and down the hills, jumping the puddles shortly after, running near the long line of bushes, then up the bridge, then down again to start all over. After he chased Barry up the hill, he ran to the bushes. He hid behind one of them as he saw Barry jumping through the puddles. Then, Barry ran along the bushes. Oliver waited for Barry to come closer and he jumped! Tackling Barry onto the ground and holding him close to his chest. He was so out of breath as he laid there on the ground, in muddy clothes, while Barry laid down on top of him and panted heavily. Oliver took him back to the apartment and drew him a bath. Once the bath was full, he found Barry walking inside the bathroom with a tube in his mouth. Bubble soap. Wow, Oliver thought to himself. After the bubbles were in, Barry jumped in the tub, splashing water onto the floors and Oliver. Barry had a hell of a good time. But after an hour, the water was dirty from the mud and the dog soap and shampoo, Oliver decided it was time for the bath to end. He reached for Barry, who noticed, and ran to the other side.

 

“Not again.” Oliver sighed as he reached for him again, and Barry ran to the other side this time. It took about 5 minutes into actually catching Barry, who had an annoyed look in his eyes. Once he was dry, Oliver set out a plate of dog food and took a shower.

 

Laying in bed with Barry curled up in the sheets next to him, Oliver missed his Barry. Okay, yes, it has been about two days since they last saw each other, but there was never a second in his life when he didn’t miss his lover. He thought about it, and realized they’ve spent days and weeks apart in the last year. Yes, Barry is technically next to him, but he still missed Barry’s voice, his touch, his amazing laughter, his bright smile, everything about him. He sighed heavily, he needed to spend more time with him. But how could you do that when you live separately? An idea came to his mind, and he smiled at it.

 

* * *

 

“Your boyfriend is such an ass!” Cisco yelled, walking into the cortex with an empty plate. “Barry ate my sandwich!” Oliver laughed, “Told you not to leave food around.”

 

Cisco huffed, “I turned around for a second and I see him scarfing down my sandwich, which by the way looked really good, but I wouldn’t know since he ate it!”

 

Barry however, was lying on the floor chewing on a toy without a care in the world.

 

After a few more days, Caitlin was able to track the woman who turned Barry into a dog. Green Arrow, Vibe, and Killer Frost were able to take her down, and she agreed to turn Barry back. Now, there they were, Oliver and Barry cuddling on Barry’s couch near the fireplace. Barry rested on Oliver’s chest with arms wrapped around him as Oliver played with Barry’s soft hair. They rested there in comfortable silence, taking in each other’s warmth.

 

“I’ve been thinking…” Oliver spoke. Barry looked up at him. “We don’t spend enough time together as a normal couple should. I love our facetimes and texting, but I want to see each other more than through a screen.” Oliver took a breath before speaking, “I want for us to live together.” Oliver looked him in his eyes, he was debating whether he should ask him all afternoon long. Barry smiled at him and kissed him.

 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Barry responded. Oliver relaxed, he said yes!

 

After a few hours, Oliver got up from the couch and to find his boyfriend who left from their position 10 minutes ago. He walked into the kitchen and was faced with the sight of his boyfriend sitting cross legged on the floor, a box of dog treats next to him, and a treat in his hand.

 

“Um, Barry,” Oliver spoke after an awkward silence, “You know you’re not a puppy anymore, right?”

 

Barry pouted and spoke through a mouth full of food. “Buf fhey’re gfood!”

**Author's Note:**

> what I come up with at 3 in the morning


End file.
